Looking for You
by yaminokaitou
Summary: In attempts to cheer Hisoka up after the disappearal of his first shikigami, Riko, Tsuzuki decides to take Hisoka to the shikigami world to look for a new shikigami. Hisoka, however, may have ulterior motives for going on this trip...
1. Looking for You, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, or any of the characters. If Matsushita Youko sensei is willing to give them to me, I will gladly accept though.

Author's Notes: This is a re-write of the first chapter. It's a bit different in two ways. First off, it's different from the original, first chapter. Some of the parts were taken out, and some added in. The battle between Hisoka and Kurikara is one of them. Secondly, Kurikara and Hisoka's battle is a whole lot different from the one in books 9 and 10. To be honest, I dont' remember much of what happened during the battle, only the results, and besides, I thought it would be more fun to write it out a bit differently. If you don't like this, I'm truly, truly sorry. I just thought I'd let you know so I don't get a whole bunch of confused responses asking about their battle. ;;

-----------------------------------Let's get Started!---------------------------------------

"I had a dream last night," Tsuzuki whispered, his amethyst eyes catching Hisoka's.

Hisoka could tell right away that it had een a bad one, but it didn't take empathy to know that. he could tell merely by the look on Tsuzuki's face and the state of Tsuzuki's clothes.

Tsuzuki wasn't ordinarily a neat man, and often times Hisoka caught him in clothes so wrinkled they looked like they had never been ironed.

Today, however, they were much worse.

Tsuzuki's crinkled, dirty dress shirt was half hidden by his blank trench coat, which to Hisoka's dismay, was just as wrinkled. His features matched. His long, chocolately brown hair, though usually brushed, fell into his amethyst eyes in a splasy of wavy knots. If it had any body to start with, it certainly had lost it by now.

But his face was the worst.

Hisoka, used to seeing large, amethyst eyes wide in a style matching only the lopsided grin, was instead met with not only a dark stare, but emptiness etched deeply onto his lips.

Something was wrong.

Hisoka thought about using his empathy powers to read Tsuzuki's mind and see what was wrong. But deep inside he knew already what it was.

Riko.

It had been only a few weeks since his little shikigami, Riko had met it's dismal end.

And though Hisoke tried not to about it, the image swelled up in his mind. Suddenly, he w was re-living the past, re-living the day Riko had died.

Flashback

Kurikara stood before them, nto a couple feet taller than the two footed cactus pot, Riko. But in Kurikara's case, size didn't seem to determine strenght or measure fighting abilities. Becaue of this, Hisoka was haivng a hard enough time just staying out of the attacking shikigami's reach.

Tsuzuki's shikigami had been right to warn him against challenging such a formidable opponent as Kurikara

He could still hear Rikugo's outburst when he had told the six-eyed man he was planning on facing Kurikara, the strongest shiki known. All six of Rikugo's eyes were wide open, and over and over he begged Hisoka not to go. But Hisoka didn't listen. _'I didnt' listen... _he thought angrily. But it was too late to think about that now.

He wondered how much longer he could take before Kurikara would get him. Kurikara was attacking now, using no knife or sword, but instead massive amounts of energy, transfixed in balls.

Using both his empathy and natural instincts, Hisoka had managed to dodge each energy ball Kurikara had flung at him, but he wasn't sure how much longer it would last.

"Hisoka-sama!"

Riko had been unusually quiet through out the whole battle. It wasn't a shikigami's place to take charge when their master was failing in a shikigami battle, as Rikugo had warned him of profously before Hisoka left. But still, his master was going to be finished if he didnt' do _something._

In between attacks, Hisoka took a peek at the owner the voice belonged to. The little cactus was hopping up and down now in frustration, spilling dirt everywhere. He didn't seem to notice though; his eyes were focused on Hisoka, and wide with fear.

'Please don't die, master" those eyes seemed to say. 'Let me take over!'

Hisoka dove into the sand, nearly missing an energy ball. The ball flew over his head, nearly missing it, and exploded into a briliant flash of reds and blues.

'Like Firecrackers', Hisoka would have thought, if he hadn't been in this situation of course.

Hisoka took the moment to look up from the sand and glare at Riko.

"No!" He shouted, making sure Riko heard every word he said, "This is my fight Riko. Don't get involved!"

And with that, he picked himself up from off the ground, making sure to dust off his jeans.

Kurikara waited for his opponent impatiently. Though he despised his opponent, he still kept his honor during the fight; which meant to him that you c an't hit an opponent when he's on his knees. It just isn't right.

"Are you ready to finish this?" He sneered, curving his lips into a smile.

Many shinigami, when they first came here, had confused the shikigami for men. It was almost as if they couldn't believe shikigami not only had beast forms which they used while being summoned, but human forms as well. And Kurikara, despite being so short, was no exception. He stood before Hisoka today in tied back black hair, appropriate for dueling, and long flowy robes that blanketed the ground every step he made.

Those were the traits of a shikigami, somethng the shinigami had always overlooked.

Hisoka nodded, green eyes gazing intently on the shiki before him.

"All right, then." Kurikara replied, his voice as hard as steel, "Let's go."

Hisoka assumed defense mode, lowering his body towards the ground, hands in front of him and ready to block. He readied his legs again, confident that Kurikara would use another energy ball.

He was wrong.

Through a loud cry in a speech that Hisoka could not understand, Kurikara summoned up a sword.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he saw the sword pixilize and form into Kurikara's hand, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

And though that was exciting enough to send him running, his shock morely came from the sword itself and the realization that he knew this sword. It had been the one that had tried to kill Riko and him when they had first arrived here, before it's master had come and stopped it from attacking.

It resembled more of a European art with it's flat, straight blade and long form. and though Hisoka preferred Japanese made, he had to admit, this sword was pretty impressive.

Dark gems covered the hilt, showing off the wealth of the sword and making the blade of the sword stand out on purpose. Hisoka knew that was a tactic to instill fear in the enemy; once they took a look at the sword, with it's blade so expressive and long, in their heads they would imagine the sharpness, and the blade cutting into their side. This would cause them to become afraid, and fear was a weakness.

Kurikara shifted into stance mode, bringing the sword up before him like some lunatic baseball player with his bat.

For the first time, Hisoka felt that overwhelming power take him, and fear rose through out his entire body, from head to toe. Energy balls were one thing, but a sword? Especially a sword which not only had one mind, its user, but another mind resting inside itself. A mind set out to kill him for entry. He wasn't sure if he could avoid that; that feeling of hatred.

They kept at their duel well into the day. the scenery around them, unknowest to them, had changed immensely, with the sun movements. And now this desert, so bright and full of life, was sinking into the still coldness of night.

Kurikara charged at him again, and Hisoka, in an almost dance-like fasion, leapt out of the way to avoid it.

He felt his body begin to grow tired, and wondered if kurikara felt the same way. They'd been at it for nearly three or four hours, but Kurikara was a shikigami after all, and who knows what effects a duel this long would have on them.

Looking at the shikigami's face, he found nothing there that would tell him of the shikigami's energy level. There was no sweat, to twitches from muscles too tired to go on, just his big red eyes, narrowed in determination, and a placid girn etched onto his face, sure that he would win.

Hisoka sighed.

His blows were no different either. Kurikara attacked Hisoka with the same strength and speed that he had start out with near the beginning, not reflecting any signs of weariness. If he had the time, Hisoka could have used his emphathy powers to read his mind, but Kurikara was leaving him no room for concentration, and for empathy, concentration was vital.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even noticed Kurikara's swing, or see the blade coming dangerously close to him.

He did, however, hear the cries of Riko, coming closer to him at the moment. That was when he knew something was wrong. For a shikigami to interfere with this sort of battle, something had to be wrong.

It all happened in slow motion. Kurikara, realizing his opponent wasn't with the game, took the few moments to snatch the victory.

Normally, he wouldn't have done such a dishonourable thing; but like the boy, he was growing tired (though he showed no signs of it), and this battle had gone on long enough. He was sick of it.

Closing his eyes and raising up his sword, he struck the enemy in a hard, swish like motion. He expected to feel the scrape of the bones against his metal, then hear the sounds of them crack and make punctuaring him much, much easier; instead, he felt the blade slice through something soft and squashy. He felt his heart drop; something was wrong. This was not the way a human was supposed to feel.

He opened his eyes to see what was wrong, but didn't get far when a spray of water hit him directly in the face. Water came down in buckets everywhere, drenching both Hisoka and the shikigami.

it didn't take long for either of them to realize what had happened; or whose water had been spilt.

"Riko..." Kurikara whispered into the approaching darkness. "I...." His heart pounded rapidly within his chest; so loud, he wondered if the boy could hear it as well.

He had done the unthinkable; takea sword against his own kind, a helpless shikigami. Sure he had fought other shikigami in the past, but nothing like this. Those fights were different, they were fights of territory, of nobility. Here he had just been a murderer, killing off a poor little shikigami who had done nothing more than protect his master's life.

If that wasn't dishonourable of Kurikara, he didn't know what was.

Hisoka was now in shock.

"Riko..." his voice trembled.

He searched high and low across the desert sands, hoping and praying thatsomehow the little cactus had made it out alive; that the water had come from somewhere else, perhaps a quick rainstorm; after all, anything like that was possible here in the shikigami world. Or so he hoped.

His search was frantic, combing over each area of sand, hoping that out of one of them, he'd find his small shikigami, or that Riko would pop up and say something stupid to him.

What he found however, was something much worse.

Half buried in sand, and looking as though it had been flung into the sand instead of covered, Hisoka found Riko's hat. Riko, a lover of the south and all things American, had been wearing a little cowboy hat when Hisoka found him. There was never any explaination for the hat, and so Hisoka had assumed the shikigami had found it one day and thought it loooked "cool". But that sort of thing didn't matter now.

"It's your fault." Kurikara spoke up suddenly.

Hisoka looked up suddenly, and found Kurikara standing behind him, an empty expression on his hard face. Hisoka noticed that he looked somewhat pale; and tapping into his empathy, he realized something much worse. Kurikara was trying to keep from crying.

He could sense the weariness of the battle, but even more so, the pain of killing another shikigami. That pain lay deep inside his heart, and swirled in with his self-pride, surrounding and defeating it.

Hisoka nodded, and felt the tears roll down his cheeks. At that moment, he and Kurikara were almost alike; standing here in the cold sand, mourning the death of a friend.

end flashback

Seeing how his partner was so down, Tsuzuki dropped his comment, instead focusing entirely on his withdrawn partner before him.

Hisoka was off in his own little world. Standing near Tsuzuki in the snack shop, he looked as normal as evern in his neatly ironed sweatshirt and jeans; but something was troubling him. Tsuzuki could see it reflected in the boy's eyes.

Hisoka's green eyes, half hidden by locks of sandy brown bangs, were squeezed together tightly, void of all emotion.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice was calm and quiet, with the lack of urgency that most questions seemed to hold.

Hisoka took a minute to respond. Then, in an almost choking voice, he said "Yes?"

His eyes were now on Tsuzuki, and wet with tears.

Tsuzuki could tell Hisoka was trying not to cry, but at the moment, fighting a losing battle.

Touched by a wave of emotion, Tsuzuki longed to hug the poor boy, right then and there. But instead, he kept his hands to himself, and asked Hisoka the simple question, "Are you all right?"

Hisoka nodded, and took his gaze of Tsuzuki; as if Tsuzuki couldn't see his eyes, he couldn't see the like Hisoka had spun. But deep down inside he knew better. Of all that pain and anguish buried deep inside his soul, Tsuzuki knew.

end chapter 1

To My Reviewers:

J.J Blue and Ola - Thank you very much for your response. In fact, there are three or four more chapters waiting to be re-written and edited. I hope to get them up ASAP, but with school starting, it may be a little tricky. I will try my best though .

Till next time, Ja ne!


	2. Looking for you, chapter 2

Chapter 2 rough draft: If you wannabe my lover

disclaimer: I don't own Ynm, darnit, nor do I own Spice girls' "Wannabe" (like I even WANT it).

AN: if you have any suggestions, they would be very, very helpful. And please always review. Reviews are the stuff that keep me going afterall.

onto the story......

Hisoka woke the next morning in his bed.  
Hoping that last night had been nothing but a dream, he rolled over onto his back to greet the morning.  
  
He immediately wished he hadn't.  
From the open window, beams of light danced across the room, shining directly into his eyes and nearly turning him blind.  
  
"Damnit" he swore.  
  
Unfortunately for him though, that was the least of his problems.  
A small snore grabbed his attention; eyes widening, he noticed a human like shape sprawled out on a pale, white couch.  
  
The figure was dressed entirely in black, and parcially buried under a large, black trench coat.  
His face showed his condition: two small eyes,lightly closed together, and a small smile, tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Tsuzuki," Hisoka whispered.  
_What is he doing here?!_  
Hisoka realized then that maybe he didn't want to know...after all, thanks to last night...  
  
"Big oaf," Hisoka sighed.  
Well, he might as well wake the shikigami up and tell him to get the hell out of his house....  
  
Untangling himself from his blankets, he got out of bed, shuddering a bit as the cold touched his uncloathed skin. Neverless, he made his way towards the coach, ignoring the want to forget Tsuzuki was there and hop back into his warm bed.  
  
Up close, Tsuzuki snores were even louder. Hisoka could see his head bob up and down slightly, matching the rhythm of the snores he gave off. His brown hair was pressed lightly against a pillow, slightly messier than it usually was.  
Hisoka sighed, wondering how he could go about waking THIS sort of guy up.  
  
"'Soka..." Tsuzuki murmered in his sleep.  
Hisoka felt his cheeks begin to burn as a blush swept across his cheeks. Tsuzuki was dreaming about him?  
_That's it,_Hisoka decided, _"I'm waking you up._  
  
Three buckets full of water and on soaking couch later, Tsuzuki was STILL asleep.  
Hisoka sighed, this guy could sleep through anything...  
  
muttering angrily to himself, Hisoka filled up two more buckets and tried again. This time he prevailed.  
  
Blinking open his amethyst eyes sleepily, Tsuzuki noticed the young shinigami standing before him. hisoka stared down at him through unnaturally large, green eyes. Eyes so rare for his Japanese heritage, yet somehow fitting, for Hisoka anyway.  
  
"Hisoka," he said, managing words as last.  
His eyes moved from Hisoka to the room. This was definitely not his room, not with bare, white walls void of any kind of decoration, or hanging. Tsuzuki himself had not much money, but he did decorate his house with colorful objects, mostly drawings of food. This house was bare of these, as if no one had even lived here. The furniture was not much better. Besides the small table off in the kitchen, the only other pieces of furniture seemed to be the couch Tsuzuki lay on and a small, unmade, single sized bed in the corner.  
  
Where was he?  
  
"Hisoka?" he said again, "where am I?"  
  
"My house," Hisoka said casually, following Tsuzuki's glance at the house.  
He frowned, "Don't you remember anything from last night?"   
  
Tsuzuki turned to look at him, surprised. "No."  
  
Hisoka sighed, and closed his eyes. "Maybe it's better that way."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, hating to be left in the dark. "Nooo, tell me!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleasssseee!" Tsuzuki grew chibish, with big eyes staring up at Hisoka hopefully.  
  
Hisoka sighed, "Fine. We went to a bar."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, That couldn't be what Hisoka was so embarrassed it?  
  
"Did anything else happen?" Tsuzuki asked suspiciously, large eyes growing serious.  
  
Hisoka stared at him for a moment, flabbergasted. Then he turned around, hiding his face from Tsuzuki.  
"Nothing."  
  
But Tsuzuki knew better.  
  
"Hisoooka!" he whined, developing puppy ears and a tail to his chibiness. Jumping off from the couch, he grasped onto Hisoka's leg and started to whine.  
  
"Hiiiisooookaaa," he cried again, drawing out each vowel in Hisoka's name."  
  
Hisoka sighed in relief and looked down at the chibi puppy. He glared, "Fine, but get off my leg!"  
  
Tsuzuki let go obediantly, ears perked and tail drumming against the ground as he waited in anticipation.  
  
"Well," Hisoka started to say before he felt his cheeks flare up again. "We..." he paused, looking down on the floor as if unable to say anymore.  
  
"We..?" Tsuzuki prodded, eyes staring intently up at the young shinigami.  
  
"We sang Karaoke...in English," Hisoka spit out the words quickly, in a hurry to get rid of them.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked. He must have been really drunk to even make Hisoka....  
  
"what song?" Tsuzuki replied quietly, his chibi puppy look fading.  
  
Hisoka hesitated before mumbling out something unintelligable. He was sure by now his cheeks were as red as a tomatoes; at least, that's how they felt.  
  
"What was that?" Tsuzuki asked, frowing slightly.  
  
Hisoka broke down, tears of embarrassment streaming down his face. "Spice girls," he told Tsuzuki, "We sang Spice Girls....wannabe."  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
end chapter 2, pt. 1  
  
So yeah, it sucked (but at least it was kinda funny, ne?). i know it needs a lot of work and such, but what can you expect at 1:30 in the morning? At one-thirty you're so tired that everything looks good. LOL. Oh well. I didn't show you this to impress you. Far from it.  
  
I know it kind of strays off from the original path, but trust me, we will return to Gensoukai and the shikigami. Trust me . this is just a small detour along the way.   
  
By the way, if anyone's wondering, Tsuzuki's english is really bad--especially when he's drunk O.o


	3. Looking for you, chapter 3

AN: Yeah, I don't own yami...'nuff said.

hmm, I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it!!!! Please don't mind the opening...I had a hard time trying to get it past that last chapter....

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Due to Hisoka's explanation, they were late once again to work. Tsuzuki and Hisoka rushed into the room, sprinting as though they were nearing the finish line of a marathon. And perhaps it was.

Tatsumi almost seemed surprised that Hioka was late. Tsuzuki was late nearly everyday, causing no up stir, but Hisoka had made it a point to show up early everyday.

clucking in slight disgust, he re-tallied up the pair's lateness chart.

Tsuzuki Asato: 100 penalties

Kurosaki Hisoka: 1 penalty

"That's your one hundreth penalty, Tsuzuki," Tatsumi warned.

The Shinigami stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the secretary in horror, his eyes brinmming with fear.

Tatsumi didn't seem to notice it though. He smiled, his eyes emotionless. "And you know what that means, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki gulped. Another dock in pay...

"But Tatsumiiii," he whined, his eyes growing as big as baseballs. "Can't we discuss this?"

Tatsumi shook his head and smiled wickedly, "Too late, Tsuzuki."

"But Tatsumiiiiiiiii," he tried again, extending Tatsumi's name in his whine. Tears filled the shinigami's eyes and he stared helplessly at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi sighed, "All right then. Come into my office."

Hisoka sighed as he watched the men head off towards Tatsumi's office. 'Idiot...'

Finally, three hours later, a disgruntled Tatsumi stepped out of his office, hands clasped onto his forehead as if he had a headache.

Behind him, Tsuzuki nearly pranced out of the room, grin on his face.

Hisoka didn't need to ask who had won.

"C'mon, Hisoka! Lets go party!" Tsuzuki grinned, eyes fixed on Hisoka.

Hisoka could have hit him.

"Tsuzuki," he snapped, "Aren't we supposed to go to Gensoukai today?"

Tsuzuki stared at him for a few moments. Hisoka's words were not clicking in his head.

"huh?"

"Gensoukai!" Hisoka roared, nearly giving himself a headache. "We were supposed to searchi for a shikigami!"

All at one, Tsuzuki caught on.

"OOh," he replied, not catching Hisoka's glare. "That's right. Well, then. What are we waiting for? Let's go! We'll have so much fun and...."

Hisoka nodded numbly, though he no longer heard Tsuzuki's words.

Thoughts of Riko flickered through his head. The disappearance had been more than Hisoka could take, but he wasn't going to give up. That was why he had asked to go once again to Gensoukai. Even though it hurt, he had to make sure Riko was all right. He had to find him once again..

'I'll find you, Riko. No matter what.'

end chapter 4 OWARI

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

**To my readers:**

**J.J. Blue, D-Channerz, Ola, Saerafina, and DarkSapphireDragon:** Thanks for the comments!! I hope you guys liked this chapter and next chapter that's to come. We're going to be focusing mainly on the awesome world of Gensoukai after this.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P**: I hope you liked that...That was actually not intentionally part of the story....but I got stressed out one day and just wrote that out. Anyway, I didn't know what to do next, so I just kinda stuck that in. If that's a bad thing or a good thing, I haven't figured out yet. lol.


	4. Looking for you, chapter 4

chapter 4 Welcome to Gensoukai

AN: I don't own yami....I just wish I did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**HAJIME**

"So here we are at last," Tsuzuki announced, spreading his arms out wide as if to display the vast size of the world. "Welcome to Gensoukai."  
  
Gensoukai was sectioned off into four main groups: the mountains covered in snow, the forests, lush with vegetation, the desert, and what they were headed to, a large city.  
  
From his altitude in the air, Hisoka could see the entire land, but what really grabbed his attention was the city.  
  
It was large, almost as large as Toukyou, and looked like something that had come out of Greece.  
Large marble pillars encircled each building, decorated with carved in images of flowers and other kinds of plants.  
The streets, as if mimicking the buildings, were paved in marble as well, and shone brightly against the sun.  
  
But despite the city's beauty, Hisoka sensed something was very wrong.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked Tsuzuki, trying not to sound too worried.  
  
"Oh, Byakko and the others?" Tsuzuki replied absentmindedly, eyes transfixed on a map of the Gensoukai before him, "Probably working. Don't worry; we'll meet up with them later."  
  
"Umm, okay," Hisoka sighed.  
Sometimes talking to Tsuzuki could be like talking to a wall. You get no response; at least no decent one anyway.  
  
To the Shikigami at the moment, work was the last thing on their mind. Tsuzuki instead filled everyone one of their thoughts.  
But while most of the shiki ran around the house furiously cleaning up the house preparing for their master, two shikigami sat around a chess game, eyes darting across at the other player while he made his move.  
  
"I win again," A smile rose to Suzaku's lips. Sitting back in the chair with her arms crossed over her small breasts, she stared Byakko in the eye confidently, as if daring him to protest  
  
But Byakko knew better.  
Suzaku might be female and have a major obsession with her master, but she was not to be taken lightly. He could remember the last time she came into contact with Tohda, a shiki that nearly killed Tsuzuki, and initiated the war that had lasted over three days and three nights. Though Tohda was a powerful shikigami, he was no match for Suzaku, and after those three days crumbled, Suzaku had arisen from the ashes as the victor. And Tohda, well, Tohda spent three months in the hospital wing as a result. No, Suzaku was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"Rematch?" Byakko nearly hiccupped, trying to suppress the memory.  
  
Suzaku smiled again, "Now, now, Byakko, do you really want to lose again?"  
Byakko growled in response, lashing his tail angrily. But he didn't say a word.  
  
Suzaku laughed. "I didn't think so."  
But yet she commenced.

**OWARI**


End file.
